Wedding Dreams
by patriettegirl
Summary: Sam has a dream about her wedding day.


So here it is my engagement party. Pete is trying to make nice to my dad while I scan the room looking for one person, Jack O'Neill. I haven't seen him in 2 days and its driving me insane. 2 days without Pete, I could care less where he is. I somehow needed Jack here to approve of my decision.

Even though we left it in the room all those years ago, I never thought this is where I would end up. Do I love Pete? I'm not sure, a part of me does, but the main portion of me loves Jack. I'm so lost in my thoughts, I barely recognize Janet next to me.

"Earth to Sam."

"Janet, sorry I was somewhere else."

"He's stuck on the base."

"Who?"

"General O'Neill. SG6 came back with some kind of intelligence and he had to hear it."

"Oh I wasn't looking for him."

"Yes you were."

"Janet."

"Sam, you can't lie to me. I know you too well."

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Denial is not a river in Egypt."

I left I had to. Janet knew I was looking for Jack. How could I not? He not being here makes me doubt my choice. I have loved Jack O'Neill for years now. And yet he hates me. This is not how I pictured my life.

That night I stayed with Janet and we talked further. Talking didn't make me feel any better, I still felt like I was missing something. I reach for my cell to find it missing, maybe Janet has seen it, but she's sound asleep. Its 2 am in 12 hours I'm getting married. Tomorrow is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, then why do I want to cry.

A restless sleep and 3 beauty appointments later I'm standing in my dress at the church waiting to get married. I look at myself in the full length mirror and I'm all alone. Janet went to see what Daniel looked like in his tux and my dad needed to have a conversation with Selmac. I can see the door behind me open and turn to see Jack walk in. He always did look get in his dress blues.

"Hi."

"Hi, I thought I'd come see you, you know before."

"I missed you last night."

"SG6, what can I say." He paused then looked up at me. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Its time for me to take my seat." I watch as he turns to go, this is it; I realize that this is my last chance to tell him.

"Jack." He's looking at me, say something. "Aren't you going to kiss the bride, for luck?"

He throws his hat to the table next to the door and in 4 steps has managed to wrap his arms around me and crush his mouth on top of mine. His medals on his chest are scraping the skin on my shoulder, but I don't care because Jack is kissing me. I keep pulling him closer and yet he's still so far away from me, damn this dress. Then I hear the door lock disengage and it opens, but instead of Janet or Daniel, hell even my dad, I see Pete and he looks mad. Jack and I pull apart, but he's standing close enough to me so that I know he's not going anywhere.

"I knew it."

"Pete, please, it isn't like that."

"You expect me to believe that. I just saw you kissing him, on our wedding day no less. I can't believe how much you embarrassed me." He was walking towards me; his face was red, probably because he was seeing red in the form of Jacks blood. As he gets closer I cringe in fear and Jack notices and steps between us. "Out of my way."

"No."

"O'Neill, you better get out of my way. Cause once I'm done with her, I'm coming after you."

"Is that a threat?"

"Leave us."

"No I will not leave the woman I love in the same room as a man who looks like he wants nothing better than to hit her." Did he just say love?

"You want her, fine have her, and she'll do to you what she did to me."

"Go away Shanahan." I watched him storm out of the room. Jack and I follow to see what he does. He walks to the front of the church and takes the staged mic so that everyone can hear our vows and starts talking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm sorry to have wasted your time today, but the wedding is off. It turns out that my bride to be is having an affair with another man. No one other than her CO, General Jonathan O'Neill."

The crowd turns around to see us standing there. Jack is shielding me, trying to protect me, but it's too late. I've already been hurt. Then as I start looking at the carpet, I hear applause. Most of the people in the church save for Pete and his families are clapping. General Hammond is beaming. They're happy for us. Jack reaches out and grabs my hand then we walk to the front of the aisle.

Jack gets down on one knee and in front of everyone asks me to marry him. I say yes and then as he leans to kiss me, the alarm goes off.

That was such a weird dream. But now I have my answer, I cannot marry Pete. I'm going to say no and then Jack and I are going to have a long and very overdue talk about taking something out of the room.


End file.
